<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wholesome Dad-Schlatt Oneshots (and art!) by Toast_from_the_morning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653795">Wholesome Dad-Schlatt Oneshots (and art!)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_from_the_morning/pseuds/Toast_from_the_morning'>Toast_from_the_morning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Video Blogging RPF fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Crying, Dad Schlatt, Digital Art, Family Fluff, Fanart, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Good Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Insecure Jschlatt, Jschlatt Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt cries, Jschlatt-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Kid Tubbo, Light Angst, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parental Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Schlatt is a decent father, Self-Conscious Jschlatt, Single Parents, Soft Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Tubbo is Oblivious, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, child tubbo, he's trying his best ok, kid sleepy bois, one shots, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, tubbo's age can range everyfic from 0-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_from_the_morning/pseuds/Toast_from_the_morning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These oneshots center around Tubbo and moments in his life as he grows up with his dad Schlatt. Where Schlatt isn't a terrible person but a decent father who is learning something every step of the way.</p><p>He’s not the greatest but he’s trying.</p><p> </p><p>AU: Everyone lives in and around Dream SMP, where things are peaceful everyone streams and records shannagains and the only main conflict is emotional and the mobs.</p><p>(Sometimes there will be art!)<br/>Requests: OPEN</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Video Blogging RPF fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>314</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter index/Request guidelines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to the wholesome den!!!!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello! Welcome to the wholesome den.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>CHAPTER INDEX</strong>
</p><p>Chapter one: "bonk". Schlatt is streaming when he accidentally wacks Tubbo (Age 3) In the face. He tries his best to comfort him. [557 words/art]</p><p>Chapter two: "The hide and seek incident". Tubbo (Age 17) Tells Tommy the story about ‘The hide and seek incident’; Where Tubbo (Age 5) and Schlatt play hide seek, but Schlatt genuinely can't find Tubbo and really really starts to panic. [1213 words/art]

</p><p>Chapter three: “Not bad.” Late one night while Schlatt was hanging out with Philza, the sleepy bois (Ages: 14, 13, 6) and Tubbo (Age: 6) come up and are like we want to try alcohol and after some begging its dabbed on everyone's tongues and reactions ensue. [627 words/art]</p><p>chapter four: [In progress]</p><p>
  <strong>ONE SHOT REQUEST GUIDLINES</strong>
</p><p><em>What I will do</em><br/>
Hugs<br/>
Tears<br/>
Animals (Like if he got a dog or smth)<br/>
Mild angst<br/>
fluff<br/>
Mild blood (From accidents or from mobs)<br/>
Near death experiences<br/>
Depression<br/>
Anxiety<br/>
Fights/arguments (But there will be (minor) making up)<br/>
Mild alcoholism<br/>
Under age drinking/drugs<br/>
Minor character death (Like if his dog died or smth)<br/>
Tubbos age range of 0-17<br/>
Cursing/bad language</p><p>[There will always be a resolution, or comfort to the hurt you might say. But there doesn't have to be conflict in every one shot.]</p><p><em>What I won't do</em><br/>
Anything I personally dream I'm uncomfortable with<br/>
Sex, incest, masturbation, anything of that sort, especially underage. Or any of this implied.<br/>
Major alcoholism or alcohol abuse<br/>
Any form of abuse (He’s not a bad guy, just trying his best that the point of the fic dammit)<br/>
Major character death<br/>
Major gore<br/>
Animal abuse<br/>
Walking in, like on anything weird. Cringe. (But like walking in on an angsty phone call or conversion for example is ok)</p><p> </p><p>[IF I DID NOT MENTION SOMETHING YOU WOULD LIKE IN A ONESHOT, just ask.]</p><p>[THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO GUARANTEE YOUR ONE-SHOT IDEA WILL BE PICKED NOR GET ART TO IT, But I'll let you know if I do pick it! Also, I will put your name in the notes as credit for the idea. If you wish to not have your name listed please let me know in your request]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1 "Bonk"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Schlatt is streaming when he accidentally wacks Tubbo (Age 3) In the face. He tries his best to comfort him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This idea came from me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Schlatt was streaming, shouting chaotically at his chat periodically. The Wii game he was playing was not going well at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck this shit!” Schlatt yelled at his screen, swinging his hand behind him, controller in hand. Absentmindedly aiming for the baby doll he had strung from his ceiling. (It was a long story ok)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To his surprise, there was a dull whacking noise as his hand collided with something that wasn't a doll. Schlatt quickly looked behind him to see his son, Tubbo standing there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh- shit- wrong baby.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tubbo was supposed to be on the other side of the room playing with his toys but here he was eyes welling with tears face contouring as he started to cry. Schlatt just stared at him, he wasn't good with tears. He was in fact really really bad with tears. “Um, hey hey don't cry.” He awkwardly tried to sooth Tubbo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Tubbo did start to cry, in fact, he was getting louder. “Ce’mer.” Schlatt picked Tubbo up, sitting him on his lap as he turned back to his stream. Schlatt self consciously looked at his chat. It was filled with Monkas and KEKW emotes along with ‘AHHHS’ and ‘NOOO TUBBO’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Schlatt took his attention away from twitch and focused on trying to calm Tubbo down. It wasn't as easy as it used to be that's for sure. It felt like yesterday he could swaddle the kid and rock him back and forth and that worked. Now he was three, he could walk and kinda talk. Tubbo was on the more quiet side though, but that was perfectly ok. (Schlatt would never admit it worried him to the point he asked Tubbo’s doctor) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was still bad with tears though. He never expected to go into the father business but here he was a single dad. “Hey Tubbo, it's ok. I'm sorry.” He grabbed Tubbo’s hands and was bouncing them, but he didn't stop crying. Maybe he was too old for that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm sorry ok, I wasn't trying to hit you.” He stoked Tubbo’s hair, Tubbo’s crying calmed down a little bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey look at me.” Schallt gently pulled Tubbo’s chin to look at him. “You're ok.” He smiled at him. “Dad’s sorry. Did I really hit you that hard?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tubbo was hiccupping and sniffling but shook his head no. “See! Do you need a bandaid?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tubbo shook his head yes, “What?” He pretended to scoff. “No way! You're not even bleeding.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tubbo giggled through his hiccups. But shook his head yes egging Schlatt on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really???” Schlatt continued to exaggerate. “I think some ticking should fix it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! No!” Tubbo laughed as Schlatt started to tickle him. “AHHhh! No!” Tubbo was laughing and screaming high pitched as he tried to wiggle away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See now you're laughing! You don't need a bandaid!” Schlatt eased up on the ticking as Tubbo almost slipped off the chair. “See your fine, you're a big kid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tubbo giggled, breaking out of his grip to hug him hard. Schlatt couldn't help but laugh quietly wrapping his arms around Tubbo hugging him back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They hugged for a moment before Schlatt looked up at his chat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“....Don't call me cute chat!” He yelled, still hugging Tubbo. Tubbo just giggled at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you hear this Tubbo, they're calling me soft.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tubbo looked up at him giggling, “You are!” he said reaching up and grabbing his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ay! Traitor!” He yelled going back to tickling Tubbo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ty for reading!<br/>Feel free to comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2 "The hide and seek incident"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo (Age 17) Tells Tommy the story about ‘The hide and seek incident’; Where Tubbo (Age 5) and Schlatt play hide seek, but Schlatt genuinely can't find Tubbo and really really starts to panic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was wonderfully suggested by; MarshmallowSoda<br/>I just ramped up the angst just a taddd bit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Has Schlatt ever cried?” Tommy asked out of the blue one day, as he and Tubbo were mining in a cave.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Well I mean yeah- he does have feelings.” Tubbo shrugged but his voice edged on annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn't say he didn't.” Tommy defended his question, “Just- he’s Schlatt you know. Big J. He’s someone I would think never cries.”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo laughed. “Yeah, wellllll the only time I can think of off the top of my head is when I was about five?”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I'm not supposed to talk about it,” Tubbo said carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what? Aw, come on! Tell me the juicy details!”</p><p> </p><p>“No- he made me swear!” Tubbo laughed </p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Tommy asked idly, swinging his pickaxe around.</p><p> </p><p>“He thinks it's embarrassing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Tubbo, tell me, I won't say anything to anyone about it. Just tell me, tell me, tell me-”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok fine! Just stop-” Tubbo laughed, clearing his throat “It's called the hide and seek incident.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Schlatt sat at his computer, working on editing a video. When there was a tugging at his sweatshirt. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Tubbo.” Schlatt said, glancing down, before focusing back on editing.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm bored.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well go play with your toys.” Schlatt hummed, he really needed to get this video out within the next few hours, after once again procrastinating too long.</p><p> </p><p>“But I wanna play with you.” Tubbo tugged on his sweatshirt sleeve more.</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt wouldn't admit that tugged at his heart. “What game do you want to play?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hide and seek duh,” Tubbo said beaming, it was its favorite game.</p><p> </p><p>“Duh.” Schlatt mimicked. He sighed, glancing at the clock he could spare some time after all Tubbo was five. While he really got into hide and seek, he still usually hid under the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” He said, ruffling Tubbos hair, “I'll play… two rounds with you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yay!!!” Tubbo cheered, “Count to twenty!” He yelled dashing off. </p><p> </p><p>“No going outside!” Schlatt yelled after him, remembering the time he somehow climbed a tree.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Schlatt counted to twenty, “Alright times up! Ima coming!” Schlatt yelled loud enough for Tubbo to hear him wherever he was in the house.</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt looked in the hall closet but did not find him. He slowly walked into Tubbos room, before jumping down to the floor “AHH!” he shouted looking under the bed trying to scare him, but surprisingly he wasn't there.</p><p> </p><p>But Schlatt knew there were but a few more good hiding spots in the house. He looked in Tubbos closest, then under the couch, then in the pantry, but still no Tubbo. </p><p> </p><p>Schlatt went outside, he said it was off-limits but Tubbo was also a kid. Still no Tubbo. </p><p> </p><p>Schlatt went back inside and looked through all the spots again, even finding a couple more. The panic really started to nip at him after about five minutes of looking. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright Tubbo you win, I can't find you." He called out. </p><p> </p><p>No reply. "Tubbo!" He shouted. "Come out now… you're not in trouble." He added. </p><p> </p><p>Schlatt continued to walk aimlessly through the house, calling out for Tubbo. Telling him the game was over. </p><p> </p><p>Another five minutes passed, he went onto enticing him. "Hey Tubbo, come on man… I'll give you some uh, candy or something!" But still no response. </p><p> </p><p>Schlatt was walking in a circle. His room, the bathroom, Tubbos room, the office, the living room, the kitchen, outside, looking in any form of hiding place. And he repeated this for what felt like forever. Calling out to Tubbo, his stress growing with each passing minute.</p><p> </p><p>He glanced at the clock, it had been twenty-six minutes exactly. Now Schlatt’s mind was swirling with possibilities. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe he did go outside but was picked up by some stranger. Maybe he fell and hit his head somewhere, Schlatt should go look through the neighborhood- but he never heard the backdoor open, nor the front. </p><p> </p><p>He paced back and forth, how did he manage to lose Tubbo. In a matter of twenty seconds. How could he be that bad of a father- shit Tubbos mother was right. His old friends were right, they were so right about the fact of him being such a shit father. </p><p> </p><p>Schlatt rubbed his eyes, they were so right. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But his shitty issues weren't the main problem right now. He had to think. Where could Tubbo be? </p><p> </p><p>Schlatt sat down on the floor in the I'll living room, his knee bouncing. He tried to think, he had to think. </p><p> </p><p>'Think think think.'</p><p> </p><p>But all Schlatt could think about his panic. It had been almost thirty minutes, anything could have happened by now. There was no way Tubbo was still in the house that meant he could have been picked up, maybe he’s somewhere in the forest, or on the other side of the SMP by now, the sun was setting, he wouldn't survive the mobs.</p><p> </p><p>'He's all I got.' Schlatt thought. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck," He mumbled. Pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe he should go get someone, they can help him look. But that would mean he would have to admit he wasn't enough… but he has to get help. He has too, Tubbo really could be anywhere by now.</p><p> </p><p>He was going to go get help. Schlatt opened his eyes and stood abruptly running straight into Tubbo. </p><p> </p><p>Schlatt toppled over, falling hard and awkwardly to the side to avoid squishing him. He sat up leaning back and just started him. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo looked back at him, his socks and hands were dirty, his stare completely oblivious. But other than that, he looked completely healthy. </p><p> </p><p>Schlatt flew forward enveloping him in a hug.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Tubbo asked. </p><p> </p><p>There was a moment of silence, "Don't-" Schlatt heard his voice crack. "Don't do that ok." Tears filled the corners of his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>He pulled out of the hug, grabbing Tubbos shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>"Ok?" He tried to not let his voice shake as the tears welled up. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo looked scared, he had never seen his dad cry, even a little bit. He didn't understand why but nodded. "I was just trying to win."</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt laughed, hanging his head. He didn't have the voice to explain. "I know, just you scared me. I thought you were gone, Don't do that again ok? You're all I got." He wiped his unshed tears away. </p><p> </p><p>"Ok. I promise."</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt hugged him again and they sat there for another moment, "still want some candy?" He asked tiredly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah!" Tubbo pulled back with a smile.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Yeah, I was hiding in the air vent, you know the ones at the bottom of the floor? The whole time since it wasn't screwed properly.” Tubbo said casually mining iron.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn't you come out when he called?” Tommy asked, lighting the rest of the cave.</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno,” He shrugged. “I was five.”</p><p> </p><p>“But that made him cry though?” Tommy said, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“He couldn't find me for almost half an hour, that's thirty minutes. He said I scared him, he didn't know where I had gone, which is fair. But I can't remember it super well.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess so. But I would be embarrassed to.” Tommy declared.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo shook his head with a smile, “Just-' don't mention it to Schlatt he would kill me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won't tell big J. '' Tommy reassured.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>While writing this I remember the time this happened with my dog. Like my boi is everything to me, and I get home from school one day and he is nowhere to be found. I proceeded for the next ten minutes to look around the house calling out his name, asking if he wants a treat. I'm looking outside, every room, the fucking closest, I'm starting to low key panic because I know he doest has a collar on, and I'm about to call my mom and go run around our neighborhood looking for him when he just shows up! He's standing in the middle of my parent's room looking at me like 'what'. Wack times man. So Schlatts actions are slightly based on my own.</p><p>Anyways, Tysm for reading! Not my best work but still happy I completed it, please give me more ideas, I have absolutely none!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter three: "Not bad."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Late one night while Schlatt was hanging out with Philza, the sleepy bois (Ages: 14, 13, 6) and Tubbo (Age: 6) come up and are like we want to try alcohol and after some begging its dabbed on everyone's tongues and reactions ensue.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Schlatt sighed as he took a drink of his beer. It was late, he and Philza were sitting in Philza's living room while Tommy and Tubbo were still running around in the other room making a mess. </p><p> </p><p>Schlatt winced as Tubbo screamed very loudly somewhere in the background. </p><p> </p><p>"Jesus, it's eleven and they're still running around," Schlatt said rubbing his ram ears. </p><p> </p><p>Phil laughed heartily, "yup, oh the joys of mid summer break. When you let your kids lose their entire sleep schedule."</p><p> </p><p>"Not very joyful on my ears." He mumbled while taking another sip of his beer. </p><p> </p><p>Philza laughed again, standing up. "I'm going to get another can, want one?" </p><p> </p><p>"Eh, why not," Schlatt said, throwing back his head to chug the last bit. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Half an hour passed and Tubbo and Tommy were finally winding down, or at least screaming less. Schlatt and Phil were still talking on the couch when Wilbur slid up behind them and Techno came to stand next to Phil.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes boys?" Phil asked</p><p> </p><p>"Just seeing what y'all where doing." Wilbur shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>"what do you want?" He laughed. </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing I swear."</p><p> </p><p>"Right." Phil laughed again, taking another sip. </p><p> </p><p>"I just- wanted to know what your beer tasted like."</p><p> </p><p>"you wouldn't like it."</p><p> </p><p>"Aw come on, you don't know that." Wilbur pushed.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes he does." Schlatt chuckled, "even at your age, what twelve? I hated beer."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm thirteen." Wilbur clarified. "I dunno. Just curious” he shrugged, smiling oh so innocently. </p><p> </p><p>"Ignore Wilbur." Techno said. "But I should be able to try it."</p><p> </p><p>"Ay, you're only a year older!" Wilbur shouted at him.</p><p> </p><p>Philza shook his head with a laugh, "eh I mean." He looked at Schlatt who shrugged. "I tried beer when I was about your age. Fine you can have a sip."</p><p> </p><p>Phil was already laughing. “Take a sip Techno.”  He handed him the can.</p><p> </p><p>Techno took the can and a careful sip eyeing them. He wrinkled his nose. “It tastes gross.” He said handing Phliza the beer like it betrayed him.</p><p> </p><p>Phil chuckled before handing the can to Wilbur. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur eagerly took the can and an aggressive sip. “.....” He looked confused. Phil and Schlatt waited for an exaggerated reaction already cackling. </p><p> </p><p>“Not bad.” He mused. “Can I have another?”</p><p> </p><p>“...No!” Phil took the can from him exasperated as Schlatt laughed. “That's not the reaction you were supposed to have.” Phil worriedly laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy crashed into the side of the sofa climbing up on the arm and shoving a hand in Phil's face. "If they can try it I wanna try it!!" He shouted. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo scurried after him, "yeah!"</p><p> </p><p>Phil sighed laughing as he pushed Tommy's hand off his face. "When did you get here, and no you're too young."</p><p> </p><p>"What! I'm six now!" He shouted again. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo came up to Schlatt tugging on his sleeve. With his puppy eyes. Schlatt laughed leaning forward to ruffle his hair. </p><p> </p><p>"We could put a drop on their tongues." Schlatt suggested.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean-” Phil considered how funny their reactions would be. “We could."</p><p> </p><p>“Come onnnn.” Tommy pushed sliding off the arm rest to stand in front of him. “Pleasepleasepleaseplesase.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Phil watch this.” Schlatt was already laughing, He put a drop of his beer in his finger before dabbing it on Tubbo’s tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo’s smile immediately fell, Schaltt was trying to restrain his laughter as Tubbo’s face screwed up exaggeratedly. “I don't like it.” He gagged slightly, shivering.</p><p> </p><p>“Told ya.” Schlatt laughed. Phil couldn't laugh at Tubbo’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me try it!” Tommy said excitedly. “I'll like it. Tubbo got to try it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Phil sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt laughed as Phil put a drop on Tommy’s tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“..............” Tommy sat there before his face scrunched up, “EWWWWW.” He yelled frantically rubbing his tongue. “Why would you drink that!?!”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>spent so long agonizing over how to fix this, checked a week later still needed to be fixed, checked today not that bad ima post it. </p><p>Idk man, smh on my brain, sorry to keep yall waiting. Hope the big boi scene with everyone makes up for it. (Im big proud so many people of different ages and it looks kinda good!) anyways, suggest as always! and tysm for reading!</p><p>[Will delete this line of the note later but at this exact moment I need help with a request! A wonderful commenter on chapter one suggested Ram instincts/angry/protective Schlatt,,,, but like I need a scene u know?? Like what could happen to Tubbo/what could he be doing? SOS ty i advance!]</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!<br/>Feel free to comment with Oneshot ideas (within guidelines, see chapter one) or just comment anything!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>